My Name is Stump
by RaguocUltimate
Summary: Steven Stump is a new NXT Rookie looking to make his mark in WWE, but he will soon find that making it big doesn't come easily. (AU, takes place immediately after Payback)


Chapter 1 "Debut"

***Tuesday June 2****nd**** 2014 NXT Two Days following Payback***

The usual crowd roared at the Full Sail Arena, packed with fans of all ages waiting to see the next generation of WWE superstars. Suddenly, a familiar figure in the realm of extreme unexpectedly showed up in the entrance ramp. That man carried a microphone and put it toward his mouth.

"My name…is Paul Heyman," said the former owner of the now defunct Extreme Championship Wrestling. "I am the proprietor of extreme, the mastermind behind the breaking of the streak, and also the representative of this man: the Swiss Superman, the King of Swing: CESARO!"

A siren went off in the arena and Cesaro's music began playing. Out came the proclaimed Swiss Superman. He had lost to Sheamus via a small package pin a couple of nights before, and was bitter after not winning the United States Championship. Luckily, Money in the Bank was mere weeks away, and it looked like Cesaro's year.

Heyman and Cesaro walked up to the ring, appearing to be there for more than just talk.

"I'll cut to the chase for those of you who have weak constitutions, which I'm sure is all of you," said Heyman. The crowd booed quite loudly after that comment, a few chanting "E C Dub".

"My client Cesaro needs to take out some aggression after being robbed of the United States Championship. We challenge any NXT rookie, be it Zayn, Rusev, Woods, or even the champ himself, Neville. Cesaro can beat anyone that is thrown his way."

There is a pause….

"We are not leaving this ring until an opponent walks down that…."

Heyman is interrupted by a guitar accompanied by drums. The lyrics "Watch me light up the sky" boomed from the speakers. Slowly walking out was an unknown young man, probably aged 23. He was Caucasian with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore plain black tights with matching colored boots and elbow pads. He entered to the ring to the amusement of both Cesaro and Paul Heyman (Whose client Brrrrrrock Lesssnar conquered the streak at Wrestlemania).

"Excuse me, but I think your gym class is in another building, perhaps five miles away," said Paul Heyman.

The mystery wrestler grabbed a microphone.

"Look, I know you're still on that Brock Lesnar high, but you don't need to talk down to a 23-year old man who's just here to answer a challenge," he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, _sir_," said Heyman in a sarcastic tone. "What is your name?"

"Steven Stump," said the man.

"Okay, Steven," said Heyman. "What makes you think you can stand up to the latest Paul Heyman Guy? What makes you different from the rest? What sets you apart from the Bryans and the Austins and the Ortons of this business?"

"You want to begin to find out?" asked Stump. He quickly launched himself at Cesaro in a Lou Thesz Press formation and punched him repeatedly. Paul Heyman got out of the ring and the opening bell rang.

Cesaro pushed Stump off of himself and Stump backed away, waiting for Cesaro.

Stump ran toward Cesaro, attempting a running DDT, but Cesaro picked up Stump and slammed him to the ground with a 110th Street Slam. Cesaro stomped on Stump's chest repeatedly with one leg, and then jumped onto it with both. Cesaro went for the cover.

"One….."

Stump quickly kicked out. Cesaro picked him up and Stump quickly flipped him with a Japanese Arm Drag. Then he hit another. After that, Stump ran at Cesaro and attempted a clothesline, but missed Cesaro ran in the opposite direction and nailed a running big boot.

"Come on Cesaro," said Heyman from outside the ring. "Show him why you're the King of Swing."

Cesaro turned Stump over and grabbed both legs. He began to swing Stump, rotating all the while.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

Cesaro let Stump go. Cesaro went to pick him up again, but Stump hit a jawbreaker. Stump attempted to regain his composure as Cesaro quickly got up and ran at Stump for another big boot. Stump ducked and Cesaro's leg got caught over the top rope.

Stump delivered a series of kicks to Cesaro's back. He backed off after eight kicks and allowed Cesaro to get off of the ropes. He ran at Cesaro from behind and delivered a bulldog. Stump climbed the top rope, waiting for Cesaro to get up.

Cesaro got up slowly and Stump dove at him. Cesaro caught him with a European Uppercut.

He went for the pin.

1….

2…..

3!

The bell rang and Cesaro's entrance music began to play.

**News:**

**Bray Wyatt has set his sights on Daniel Bryan's WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**Luke Harper and Eric Rowan have been given a Tag team Title Shot against the Usos.**

**All three members of the Shield have been entered into the Money in the Bank ladder match after defeating Evolution at Payback.**

_Well, Stump had his debut and was crushed by Cesaro. This is going to follow the rise of the man called Stump. I have plans for where I'd like to take this story. I've added the news section so that I could show that things are happening in WWE in this timeline during Stump's exploits. I hope to make this an enjoyable read from beginning to end. _


End file.
